


Take me where the music ain’t too loud

by rouija



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, New Years Eve, Parties, Past Artemis Crock/Wally West, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Wally and Dick are mid twenties but idk what age bart and tim are, alcohol use, birdflash centric, mentions of drinking, mentions of spitfire, slight implications of underage drinking but only maybe ??? i didn’t think about it a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouija/pseuds/rouija
Summary: Wally and Dick dance together on new years
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara, Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 53





	Take me where the music ain’t too loud

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is based on a lyric from the conan gray song - wish you were sober! check it out! also there’s a lot of mentions of alcohol, and both characters are drinking but not drunk. Also I kinda accidentally included underage drinking because I totally forgot you have to be 21 in the US? that shits wack

The music was loud, so loud, there were people in every square foot, Dick pushed his way through the crowd to the kitchen, it was a clumsy movement, after a few drinks. It was new years, just after the big countdown, the mood was high, they had all survived another year fighting crime, aliens, and lord knows what else. Several generations of the team were gathered in some random safe house, maybe it belonged to Batman? Dick wasn’t sure anymore.   
He pushed past what appeared to be Artemis and Zatanna locked together in a way to intimate to be public make out and finally found himself in the kitchen. He wished he hadn’t straight away.   
“Tim!” he chastised, causing his younger brother to give him the finger and continue to vigorously make out with Bart Allen, who was propped up on the counter. Wally walked in from the dining room and started speaking to Dick   
“Dude! I haven’t been able to find you for like half an - Bart?!” He stopped dead in his tracks, Bart broke away briefly, Tim was unphased, deciding to go for his neck instead.   
“Yes?” He asked, with a fake innocent look on his face   
Wally just sighed “Can you not do that in the kitchen please?”   
Bart just nodded, hopped down and lifted Tim up before speeding away, seemingly towards the garden.   
Wally stood frozen for a moment, before turning to Dick  
“This is what I get for letting him drink I guess” He sighed, taking a seat at the table.   
“They can’t stay young forever” Dick laughed sitting opposite him “I mean you remember what we were like”   
“God I know” Wally laughed rubbing a hand down his face “Not like it worked out in the long term” he gestured towards the sitting room, to indicate at Artmises current actively.   
“Yeah that’s rough,” Dick said “How long has it been since you guys split? Feels like yesterday”   
“Must be over a year” Wally said shrugging “Stopped counting”   
“You’re feeling alright about it then?” Dick asked   
“Yeah” Wally smiled “Minds been elsewhere I guess, what about you boy wonder, seeing anybody?”   
“Nope, despite what I’m sure you’ve heard” Dick replied   
They stayed quiet for a moment before Wally turned to him and asked.   
“Wanna dance?”   
Dick smiled “It is a party after all”   
They stood up and Wally reached for Dicks hand, he took it, he felt shyer than he had around Wally in years, like he was a teenager in green tights marveling at the flashes protégé across the room again.   
Slowly they made their way into the sitting room, waving to friends as they went, they stopped near the fireplace. Wally pulled Dick towards him into him, holding him at the waist, Dick slid his arms around Wally’s shoulders, he was struck by how broad and solid they had become over the years.  
Wally looked at him for a moment “You had to go and get all tall didn’t you birdboy?”   
“You’ll catch up” Dick teased with a wink, Wally just shook his head dramatically.  
A new song came on, it must have been in the charts because the younger members of the team all cheered, and Gar got up to higher it. Dick could feel the bass in his chest now, they were swaying messily, mostly off-beat, several people were yelling along to the lyrics.   
“You look great by the way,” Wally said, leaning over to speak into his ear, his breath ghosting over Dicks neck.   
Dick felt himself blush “Not bad yourself,” He said back. He knew somewhere in the back of his head that he wouldn’t be this confident about flirting with Wally if it wasn’t for the drinks. Wally himself seemed to be a little bit gone, he had bribed Hal into giving him space alcohol that speedsters actually got a buzz off. But it was so warm here in Wally’s arms, and the music was good, and he felt fuzzy and happy. 

Dick had no idea how long they had been dancing, it could have been minutes or hours. All he knew at that moment was that Wally had moved his hand to the side of his face, and his hands were around Wally’s back, and Wally was looking at him intensely. Wally moved to his ear again, sending another rush down his spine at the feeling of his breath.   
“Can I kiss you?” Wally asked   
Dick nodded “Yeah, please”   
And then it was happening, he was standing in a living room at a party, kissing Wally West. And he was either more gone than he thought or Wally was an amazing kisser. He expected messy, drunk, and over-eager. He expected fast and unstoppable, but this was slower, softer, but still firm. Wally’s hand moved to his hair and he gasped softly. Wally used this to his advantage to slip his tounge into his mouth. They moved even closer if possible. The thumping of the music and Dicks heart stared to combine into one mess. Nothing else seemed to exist but this. That was until he felt a tap and his shoulder. Reluctantly he pulled away.

“Bit hypocritical don’t you think?” Tim yelled over the music. Dick gave him a sheepish shrug. Tim just shook his head.   
“I came to tell you I’m not staying at yours tonight, I’m gonna crash at Bart’s”   
“What about Barry and Iris?” Wally asked   
“They’re at the league party” Tim told him   
Dick sighed “Alright be safe and text me when you get there”   
Tim rolled his eyes at his brother and left.   
“Well” Dick said turning to Wally “My apartment is empty tonight apparently”   
Wally pretended to wipe away a tear dramatically “My little cousins all grown up”   
Dick laughed at him, shaking his head.   
“Wanna get out of here, it’s loud and we should talk” Wally said 

Dick nodded and let Wally lead him back through the crowd. They stopped briefly by the front door, Tim and Bart were caught up talking to Cassie. Wally pulled Bart aside, and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet, he fished out a single condom and a small packet of lube. Bart started protesting.   
“Wow wow dude, we’re just gonna hang out -“   
“I know” Wally said “But if that time comes I want you to be safe”   
He pushed the items into Bart’s hand and grabbed a hold of Dick again and they left. Leaving Bart dumb struck in the hallway.

Wordlessly they made their way to the nearby Zeta tube and exited near Dicks apartment, Bludhaven greeted them with the sounds of fireworks. Several strangers drunkenly wished them a new year as they made their way to Dicks place. As they ascended the stairs together they could both feel a growing tension in the normally comfortable silence between them. Dick fumbled to find his keys for way longer then he wanted to admit, as Wally laghed at him. When they were in and settled on Dick’s slightly shoddy couch - Wally had teased him a million times before about his playboy pad looking more like the Ikea bargin bin - the silence settled,umcommpained only by the ringing in Dick’s ears and the occasional firework. It was tense with something new, but somehow still comfortable. 

Wally spoke first “Cards on the table - I don’t wanna hook up tonight, I just genuinely wanna talk about this”   
Dick took that in, the prospect had briefly crossed his mind, but off the table is off the table.   
“Alright well - care to fill me in on where you are?” he asked   
Wally nodded “I like you - as more then just a friend. I couldnt tell you when that started, maybe it’s always been there but seeing you tonight, just solidified it. And I guess I needed some kind of sign from Artemis, that moving on was okay”   
“She certainly seemed to have moved on” Dick laughed   
“What about you - where are you at?”   
Dick gulped, took a deep breath and started “On and off I think I’ve felt this way about you since we were kids, it’s not that I didn’t love Babs or Kori or anybody else, because I really did, but you always had part of me”   
“Dick I had no idea I’m -“   
“Don't apologise” Dick stopped him “I think its better this way, we’re both older, wiser, we can give us a good shot - if that’s what you want?”   
“Yeah” Wally smiled, wide and giddy “I do want that”   
“Can I kiss you?” Dick asked, moving closer   
“Yeah, please” Wally answered


End file.
